Uma nova e misteriosa Schreave
by Marlee Cullen
Summary: Já pensou se a família Schreave tivesse um parente misterioso? De onde vem todo aquele sentimento materno de Amberly e o amor fraternal de Maxon? Se você ainda não leu a série toda, leia por favor (contém Spoilers). Iniciarei essa história no final de A Elite para que possamos entender melhor.
1. Chapter 1

"Cruzei os braços".

\- Alguém? Por favor! Socorro! Eles estão vindo! Rápido!

-América...-disse Maxon pegando a chave- Posicione no lado esquerdo da porta.

-A senhorita esta com a chave?- perguntou Maxon.

-Sim! Maxon?- perguntou a voz do lado de fora- Vou posicionar no 3!- tentei ser rápida- 1,2,3!- a porta abriu e uma menina que aparentava ser um pouco mais velha que May de cabelos escuros correu para dentro, sentou-se no chão e abraçou os joelhos. Observei aquela menina, me agachei, a abracei e sussurrei: - Já passou você esta segura.

-Melanie?- perguntou Maxon nos observando

-Maxon?- ela levantou sua cabeça, o observou e gritou: Maxon! – correu para abraçá-lo, ele gemeu por causa da dor.

-Me desculpe! O que foi?- ela saiu de seus braços e o observou, olhou as costas dele e levou a mão à boca, respirou fundo e ficou furiosa: -Foi ele não foi? Por que ele fez isso?!

Eu não sabia o que fazer; se falava alguma coisa, quem era aquela menina?

-A culpa foi minha... - enfim me pronunciei e abaixei a cabeça.

Ela olhou para Maxon como pedindo explicações e ele respondeu

\- Levei- a uma das salas secretas, ela leu o diário de Gregory Illéa e propôs que eliminassem as castas no Jornal Oficial...

\- Você o que? – ela me olhou e pôs a mão na cintura - Enlouqueceu garota?

-Melanie... –Maxon chamou sua atenção.

\- Me desculpe... - ela foi até as costas de Maxon e mexeu nas bandagens - A senhorita fez um bom trabalho...

-Obrigada, mas... - como ela sabia que tinha sido eu?

-Maxon nunca faria algo tão bom sozinho...

-Melanie!- Maxon brigou novamente com ela e ela gargalhou, foi até ele e agarrou seu pescoço- Senti tanta a sua falta... – ele não retribuiu o gesto, ela se afastou para olhá-lo e estranhou.

\- O que houve?

-Pensei que estivesse morta- disse Maxon perplexo e acariciando sua bochecha.

-Parece-me que toda Illéa pensou... –disse ela tirando a mão dele de seu rosto e a segurando

-Como?-ele estava em choque

\- Não quero falar sobre isso, mas digamos que eu não estava onde deveria estar no momento do ataque. –ele a abraçou e logo a afastou, ficou sério- Vire-se. Você esta ferida, América me ajude!

Ela obedeceu e Maxon tirou a camisa dela e dei a caixa a ele que tirou os objetos, mas ela o interrompeu.

-Maxon você precisa descansar, deixe a que cuide disso –ela então olhou pra mim –por favor...

Ela ficou de costas para mim e de frente para Maxon e enquanto eu limpava o ferimento perto de sua lombar ela apertava a mão dele por causa da dor, e finalmente observei suas costas, ela tinha uns sete cortes cicatrizados iguais a de Maxon, gelei, instantaneamente pensei em May e depois me lembrei do irmão de Aspen e não consegui me segurar.

-América esta tudo bem?

-Senhorita, por favor, não se assuste... Se não fosse por Maxon haveria mais e as que foram resultado de meu pai e-eu mereci...

Então ela conseguiu me acalmar, me lembrei da rainha Amberly confortando Natalie, preferi não perguntar mais e continuei.

-Vou lavar sua camisa- me levantei, Maxon me deu a blusa da menina e ela se levantou.

-Vou com você! Ai! – ela disse ao se levantar rapidamente. Não tirei os olhos na mancha de sangue, estranhei ela não ter se sentido desconfortável por estar de lingerie na frente de Maxon, mas supus que a situação não deveria ser rara.

-Gostaria que a senhorita soubesse que se Maxon enfrentou meu pai por você, deve possuir grande afeto pela senhorita e espero que não magoe meu irmão.

-Foi o que Gavril me disse...-sibilei

-Gravil? Céus! Gavril ainda trabalha conosco Maxon?- ela disse rindo.

-Sim. E ficaria muito feliz em dizer eu a pricesa de Illéa esta viva! –É claro! Como ainda não havia assimilado? A princesa que foi supostamente morta a três anos atrás! Princesa Melanie! Irmã de Maxon!

Ficamos ali os três naquele banco conversando sobre a seleção até que Maxon sugeriu:

-Melanie, eu acho que você deveria descansar um pouco.

-Não estou cansada... Ah! Entendi, vocês precisam conversar...

Improvisamos uma cama com alguns cobertores, Maxon ficou no meio de nós duas, ele acariciou-a por alguns minutos e ela logo adormeceu, então voltamos ao assunto: Kriss e Celeste.

Enquanto Maxon colocava a camisa, Melanie ficou agitada.

-Não! –ela acordou ofegante

-Fique calma foi só um pesadelo Mel...

A camisa dela também estava seca e a dei –Aqui esta Alteza...

-Obrigada, mas me chame de Melanie, por favor. – ela se vestiu com a ajuda de Maxon, ele beijou sua testa e pediu que ela voltasse a dormir, ela concordou e ele a cobriu.

* * *

"Meu Deus –exclamou Maxon –A primeira coisa que vou fazer é falar com ela". –Ele voltou e disse: -Melanie, vamos falar com a mamãe ... –ela não acordou, ele a pegou no colo e respirou fundo com o esforço, ele a deu para um guarda e ordenou:

-Leve –a para meus aposentos.

-Sim senhor, mas que é ela?

-Minha irmã que foi dada como morta.


	2. Chapter 2

Estava pronta para ir quando me encontrei com Maxon, ele me elogiou e conversamos sobre eu deixar A Elite...

"[...] Tendo em vista que devo minha vida a você ou pelo menos é isso que ele acha, meu pai reconheceu que meu desejo de mantê-la aqui pode ser em parte justificado, desde que você se comporte o melhor que puder e aprenda qual é o seu lugar".E minha irmã, digamos que ajudou, –ele sorriu- assim que pudermos faremos um pronunciamento e uma comemoração para sua volta.

-Como ela está?

-Ótima, neste momento deve estar na ala médica sendo sufocada pela minha mãe e suas damas de companhia.

* * *

"Com elas ao meu lado, não havia como perder"

Uma batida na porta nos interrompeu, quem mais poderia ser? Deixem que abrissem, Mary suspirou de surpresa e ficou inerte

–Pri-princesa Me-Melanie?! –então soltou a porta que se abriu e vi Melanie com um vestido azul marinho de tecido bem leve e totalmente liso sem detalhes e seus cabelos amarrados e um coque, seu rosto decorado apenas com um tímido sorriso.

-A senhorita esta viva!? –perguntou Anne estupefata

-Parece que sim! –disse Melanie rindo –Será que eu posso entrar? Prometo que não sou um fantasma!

-Claro! Me desculpe, alteza! – disse Mary arrependida, envergonhada e logo fez uma reverência.

-Senhoritas, peço que mantenham um pouco de discrição sobre a minha condição e comuniquem as minhas criadas que estou viva e precisarei delas. São: Jane Renns, Brassy Trans e Leyle Sale; conhecem? –elas balançaram a cabeça em um sim, todas as três com os olhos arregalados, admito que foi engraçado, logo depois elas se retiraram.

-Precisamos conversar senhorita Singer.

-Maxon me disse que estaria na ala hospitalar e com seus pais.

-Digamos que eu consegui fugir da confusão, por hora. Vou lhe fazer uma pergunta e quero que seja sincera. –disse ela com seriedade- disse a alguém sobre minhas costas?

-Não, senhorita.

-Ótimo, não quero que comente nem com meu irmão sobre isso.

-Mas pensei que Maxon soubesse Alteza

-Não de tudo, prefiro não comentar, preciso que tenha total discrição, se alguém souber... –trincou os dentes e serrou o olhar, vi nela um pouco do rei Clarkson.

-Sim, Alteza –foi o que consegui responder.

-Não se esqueça também de algo muito importante –disse ainda mais fria- Melanie, por favor. –e sorriu- Agradeço pela a ajuda e por meu irmão.

-Agradeço pela ajuda com o seu pai e estarei sempre ao seu dispor, princesa Melanie.

-Não vim até aqui apenas por isso. Vou lhe fazer outra pergunta: tem algum sentimento por Maxon?

Eu não sabia como responder, depois de tudo que disse a Maxon. Ela foi tão direta, pensei e não encontrei respostas.

-Entendo. Meu irmão gosta muito da senhorita e pelo o que ouvi a seu respeito, somos muito parecidos no aspecto temperamento, mas também possuímos uma grande e significativa diferença, recebo minhas conseqüências de falar ou atuar sem pensar, mas as conseqüências de seus atos recaem sobre meu irmão, ele nunca permitiria que meu pai lhe fizesse algum mal e ele nunca lhe puniria. Ajudei meu irmão e você por amor a ele e é por amor a ele que lhe peço para tentar controlar sua língua e pense muito bem antes de tomar qualquer decisão. Fui clara?

-Sim, senhorita! –respondi rapidamente

-Ótimo, se tiver algum problema, fale comigo e tente não se importar com as prováveis ameaças que virão de meu pai. Agora, peço vossa licença, pois preciso me retirar. Ninguém pode saber de nada, por favor América... –disse ela na porta e logo a fechou.

Doce como Amberly, dura como Clarkson, meiga como Maxon.

-Alteza! Digo... Ãn... Melanie...-corrigi rapidamente, pensando se ela teria ouvido

-Sim?

-O que a senhorita quis dizer com: "as que foram resultado de meu pai" ontem a noite? –me arrependi no mesmo momento, fui indiscreta.

-Eu...Eu..Digamos que...Ãn...- ela pensava mais e mais, repensava suas palavras e pôs a mão acima do ombro tentando alcançar as costas. –Digamos que eu sou uma princesa um tanto atrapalhada –ela disse comum sorrisinho no rosto e finalmente indo embora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá pessoas! Como vocês estão? Espero que estejam bem. Gente este capítulo vai ser curtinho (me desculpem) e vou começar a tentar postar uma vez por semana, nas quartas ou sextas-feiras. Peço humildemente seus reviews (comentários), pois eu preciso saber se estão gostando, se estão odiando, se preciso fazer ajustes (ou se paro)... Por favor, me parece que tem ninguém lendo. Me ajudem, deixem sua marca, mostrem que leram. Me farão muito feliz. Bjs. Aproveitem a leitura.**

 **POV Melanie**

Acordei calmamente, tive um sonho maravilhoso, reencontrei meu irmão. Que cama macia que eu estava, a roupa de cama e as cobertas eram escuras, um azul escuro, não sabia onde estava e observei meio desnorteada, não foi um sonho, eu... eu... Estou no quarto de Maxon!

Um quarto com fotografias por toda a parte é inconfundível, eu consegui! Finalmente consegui voltar para casa!

A porta se abriu bruscamente e me assustei, 2 pessoas correram até mim, meu pai e minha mãe, minha família.

Comecei a soluçar junto dela que me apertava cada vez mais, aquele abraço caloroso e aconchegante que tanto amo e sentia falta, aqueles braços fortes também me apertavam, beijou meus cabelos e senti uma lágrima pousar sob minha cabeça, nunca pensei que sentiria falta daquele homem.

-Como isso aconteceu? Como você esta viva? –minha mãe, mãe, minha mãe perguntou enquanto segurava minha cabeça, ela estava com a maquiagem toda borrada e os cabelos um pouco desgrenhados.

-Você fugiu, não foi?- perguntou meu pai, com aquela voz temerosa de sempre.

-Sim, mas se eu não tivesse fugido, não estaria viva - poderia estar viva, mas não aqui -Há um lado bom, meu pai. –tentei forçar um sorriso.

Eles me faziam perguntas, estava tão confusa, eu estava de volta, era surreal, comecei a ficar zonza com a velocidade dos acontecimentos, busquei ajuda no olhar de meu irmão.

-Mãe ela precisa descansar, poderemos conversar depois, todos nós. –Maxon sugeriu.

-Vamos, te daremos um banho –Amberly disse limpando suas lágrimas e levantando da cama de meu irmão, pensei, dar um banho, em mim.

-Mãe se me permite, gostaria de saber sobre minhas criadas, estão aqui para isso...

-Sim, claro, vou mandar que as chamem e pedirei que arrumem seu quarto.

-Preciso comunicar aos conselheiros - reagiu meu pai.

-Pai... –disse Maxon enquanto minha mãe saía - América ela...

-Maxon, não.

-Pai ela me salvou, cuidou de mim... Ela... –tentei ajudar - talvez não estivesse... –meu pai encenou para que eu ficasse quieta e chamou meu irmão para conversar. Ele ama esta garota e farei de tudo para ajudar.

Pulei na cama, me joguei e rolei por ela, casa, estou de volta! Princesa Melanie! Por que eu sentia falta dos deveres, escoltas e broncas? É estranho, muito estranho.

Fiquei no quarto de Maxon, faltavam fotografias minhas naquele lugar, luto talvez?

-Viva hein? A senhorita é uma caixinha de surpresas –disse o mordomo de meu irmão trazendo um pouco de comida. Agradeci e me alimentei, sim, muita saudade. A cada mordida um suspiro.

3 anos, durante 3 anos sonhei com este momento, minha volta.

Depois de conversar com Amércia, fui até meu quarto, meu querido quarto, só _**MEU.**_ Deparei-me com minhas criadas deixando-o do jeito que gosto. Fui recebida com uma reverência, abraços e depois um banho, um ótimo banho, meu machucado não doeu tanto, elas disseram que foi um corte, não precisaria de suturas, então apenas fizeram um curativo.

Enquanto Brassy passava hidratante em mim, Leyle e Jane organizavam meu quarto ou conversavam sobre roupas, vestidos, disso não sentia falta.

-Queridas, por favor, qual é nossa única regra?

-Discrição, sempre. –disseram em coro minhas três confidentes.


	4. Chapter 4

Maxon nunca gostou de ser pressionado, eu, muito menos. Aconteceria de qualquer forma, mas queria atrasar o mais possível.

O olhar daquele médico desde sempre me assustou e sua discrição nunca me aliviou... Minha mãe, se não fosse rainha estaria sempre ao meu lado, quando não é ela, é uma de suas damas, irá fazer questão de me acompanhar, ela não pode me ver, não assim.

Já faz algum tempo que quero falar com meu irmão, mas não tive a oportunidade. Meu 5º dia como princesa e já me sinto cansada.

-Pai, posso lhe fazer um pedido?

-Pois não? –disse dando um gole em seu café.

-Posso usar calças? –ele quase se engasgou e meu irmão me fitou, mamãe descansava em seu quarto pois estava com enxaqueca.

-Como?

-Soube de América, Maxon a permitiu, são muito mais confortáveis, poderei pedir que façam umas com mais classe e mais discretas... Por favor? –juntei minhas mãos e fiz bico.

-Não –foi sua resposta de imediato –Princesas não usam calça, a senhorita América não é uma... –deu mais um gole em seu café –e se depender de mim, não será –ele resmungou.

Pelo menos eu tentei, não consegui. Depois de me alimentar voltei para meu quarto e Leyle ainda adicionava itens pessoais a decoração.

-Quero que faça calças para mim.

-Sim... Princesa Melanie –disse ela desconfiada e com as sobrancelhas curvadas.

Enquanto provava as calças surpreendentemente prontas em algumas horas, meu pai entrou em meu quarto e me assustei. Pega no ato.

-O que significa isto?

-Pai eu só estava experimentando e...

-Livrem-se delas, não é não.

-Pai, por favor... eu...

-Melanie, desta vez obedeça, não quero repetir...Sabia que aquela garota me traria problemas, lhe influenciaria... –ele resmungou, perturbaria ainda mais a pobre garota.

Bufei e revirei os olhos.

-O que foi isto? –ele perguntou voltando e irritado.

-Nada, me livrarei das roupas, pode nos dar licença? –ele finalmente saiu batendo a porta e continuei avaliando minha imagem no espelho.

-Senhorita, jogamos fora? –perguntou Brassy, ela sempre foi fiel a mim,sempre seguiu minhas ordens ao invés das de meu pai, seu rei.

-Claro que não! Escondem-nas e quando tiver oportunidade, eu usarei... Não me conhecem mais? –disse rindo, não desisto fácil, e não recebi ameaças, então...

* * *

Acordei quase saltando de minha cama, a quarta noite tendo pesadelos, aqueles malditos rebeldes...

-Alteza, teve um pesadelo? –perguntou Jane, havia me esquecido da ordem de minha mãe de que _nunca_ me deixassem sozinha. Tentei dormir de novo, virei para um lado. Para o outro, nada... Atirei uma almofada longe, totalmente frustrada. Aos poucos me descobri e me levantei; logo Jane me estendeu meu roupão, coloquei minhas pantufas e me direcionei a porta.

-Vai dormir com seus pais?

-Não, merecem um pouco de descanso, ficarei com meu irmão –eis que surge a oportunidade para conversarmos.

Sai de meu quarto e alguns guardas me acompanharam de longe, entrei sem bater, Maxon como sempre, estava vestido, ele estava acordado com os cabelos desgrenhados de um jeito estiloso, se arrumou a me ver e ficou meio sentado na cama.

-Posso dormir com você? Ou tentar?

-Noite difícil também? –balancei a cabeça em um sim e me juntei a ele, me deitei do lado direito da cama.

-Eu estou sem sono e você? –ele perguntou.

-Pesadelos.

-De novo? –como ele sabia?- a mamãe me contou... –assenti- quer conversar sobre isso?- fiz que não.

-Maxon e o papai... ele...

-Ainda estamos localizando as famílias –eles mereciam receber por terem me ajudado, em meio a tudo, me deram abrigo e cuidaram de mim.

-Maxon ela ainda vem aqui?

-De quem você... Ah. Faz algum tempo que não a vejo, devo ter-la visto umas três ou quatro vezes desde aquela vez que soube da criança –aquela criança seria morta se soubessem, eu queria que aquela mulher fosse morta.

-Minha vez. Sobre o que são esses pesadelos? –ele perguntou.

-Vamos tentar dormir?

-Vamos responda... Por favor... Eu quero... –antes que ele pudesse completar, eu decidi dizer, ajudar... acho que ninguém pode.

-Deles vindo me buscar; de coisas que presenciei, vi ou ouvi nestes três anos. Você não pode me ajudar, a não ser que desenvolva algo que me faça esquecer tudo. Minha vez, você ama América?

-Vamos tentar dormir? –desta vez ele que tentou mudar de assunto.

-Ei! Eu disse, agora você –ele levantou as sobrancelhas e resolvi ceder –Tudo bem, então... Fale de Daphne.

-Melanie. Não tem pergunta mais fácil? –balancei a cabeça em um não, então ele me atacou com cócegas, tentava fugir de suas mãos, mas não conseguia.

\- Há há há so-co há há há há So-cor-ro! –um guarda invadiu o quarto com uma arma na mão nos matando de susto –Ele estava fazendo cócegas em mim, esta tudo bem –ele assentiu com a cabeça , fez uma reverência e saiu, eu e meu irmão explodimos em uma gargalhada

-È culpa da mamãe, agora, fale de Daphne ou América. –ele bufou derrotado e afundou nas almofadas.

-Não a vejo desde meu aniversário –ele fez uma careta se lembrando do ocorrido.

-E? –perguntei curiosa.

-E que curiosidade é falta de educação –bati nele com uma almofada, ele riu.

-È sério!

-Estou sendo sério... É falta de educação... –o fitei- esta bem... Nós...

-Vocês...

-Não a vejo desde meu aniversário e nós –ele respirou fundo –ela se declarou para mim, disse que me amava e eu não podia, não posso, disse não, não sentia nada por ela... ela me chamou de idiota –eu só conseguia rir, sempre soube que ela sentia algo a mais por meu irmão, e ouvi-lo lamentar foi muito fofo, poucas pessoas o ofendiam.

-Chega de rir, agora vamos dormir, ou tentar –ele disse com uma piscadela, me aconcheguei nele e tentei fechar os olhos, ele beijou minha testa e desligou seu abajur.

Me assustei algumas vezes no meio da noite, mas ele estava ali me abraçando, me protegendo, então fiquei em paz, estava em casa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me desculpem, mas este será bem curtinho, amos vocês! 3**

Ataques. E o medo em mim triplica, já é a segunda vez que os malditos rebeldes invadem este palácio. E eu simplesmente congelo, fico em choque, a única coisa que faço é respirar, sou carregada por um guarda e só volto ao normal quando a minha mãe me chacoalha dizendo que está tudo bem.

* * *

Meu pai, seus ministros e outros engravatados decidiram me manter em segredo para minha proteção. Sempre vivi na sombra de meus pais, na de Maxon então... Nunca me incomodei.

Já faz um tempo que consigo adiar meu exame e meu pai esta sendo, digamos, um pouco mais paciente comigo. Estou sendo apresentada a Elite como sobrinha de Amberly, para elas me chamo Grace.

Fiquei tanto tempo comendo pouco que me acostumei, não sinto fome. Estava no salão de mulheres quando minha mãe entrou junto de meu pai e meu irmão, estranhei. Todas se endireitaram na presença deles.

-Queridas meu marido tem algo muito importante para dizer.

-Senhoritas é de extrema importante que mantenham em sigilo esta informação, que está relacionado á minha família e para a proteção dos mesmos. Venho lembrá-las de que há 3 anos atrás perdemos um membro desta Coroa muito importante, minha filha Melanie através de um atentado cometido por rebeldes. Venho anunciar que recentemente descobrimos que há sobreviventes deste atentado, e este sobrevivente é vossa Alteza Melanie, que apresentei-vos como Grace. Estamos imensamente felizes com este fato. –minha mãe me chamou com o indicador, e andei sorridente até eles que estavam no meio do salão. Maxon estava com as mãos nas costas e quando revelou-as, nelas estavam uma tiara, minha tiara. Meu pai estendeu o braço, peguei em sua mão e fui para sua frente, me curvei e ele colocou a tiara em minha cabeça. América fez uma reverência para mim e o resto das meninas a seguiram. Podiam sentir o brilho dos meus olhos. Eu estou de volta.

Depois se retiraram e decidi ir junto.

-Melanie venha comigo até meu escritório –senti um friozinho na espinha. Não tenho boas lembranças deste escritório. O segui até seu escritório e decidi me sentar na cadeira em frente a sua mesa. Ele sorriu, foi até um armário e pegou uma caixa, colocou na mesa e se sentou.

-Conseguimos localizar as famílias que lhe acolheram e serão devidamente recompensados por seus serviços á Coroa. E como já está apresentada como princesa, não há motivo para que não seja tratada como. Sua primeira tarefa é ler **todos** os diários de Gregory Illéa, fazer um relatório, as lições que podem ser retiradas e sua opinião... –e então revelou o que havia dentro da caixa, muitos livros que deduzi ser os diários de Gregory.

-Por enquanto será sua única tarefa, quero tudo até mês que vem... Agradeça a senhorita América –ele andou até a porta e voltou com um guarda, no qual lhe entregou a caixa e então saiu.

-Melanie você não vai conseguir adiar os exames por tanto tempo e... Por favor, não me dê problemas, não quero ser obrigado a tomar algumas providências... Agora, pode sair.

-Espere! –tive de voltar do meio do caminho quando Clarkson me chamou novamente.

-O que foi?

-Melanie... Sente-se, precisamos conversar seriamente. –Pronto. Meu fim.

-Não gostei de sua explicação para o que houve nestes 3 anos, então quero que me explique de novo...

-Já disse... Eu havia fugido quando aquela maldita casa foi atacada, quando voltei tudo estava em chamas, então corri... Passei horas correndo até que bati a cabeça, acordei com uma menina acariciando meus cabelos, não me lembrava de quem eu era, mas ela sabia, então cortou meus cabelos o os pintou –eles eram castanhos bem claros e longos, hoje estão quase pretos e na altura do ombro –eles me ajudaram a recuperar a memória, depois, passei de parentes em parentes até conseguir chegar aqui... Simples. Não há mais o que dizer, agora, com licença.

Finalmente sai, quando entrei em meu quarto, Brassy e Jane organizavam livros em cima de minha cama.

-O que significa isto? –perguntei observando.

-Um guarda trouxe, disse que é uma tarefa, então resolvemos organizar em ordem, algum problema senhorita?

-Nenhuma. –Respondi a Brassy –Obrigada, Jane me ajude com o banho, por favor

* * *

Já se passam três semanas desde que estou de volta, a Elite tenta se aproximar de mim, mas não gostei muito delas, exceto por América que, aliás, estou zangada com ela. Continuo tendo pesadelos, mas estão menos freqüentes, não posso esperar que o que houve em 3 anos se resolvesse em 3 semanas...


	6. Chapter 6

**Olá pessoas! Feliz ano novo!**

Em uma semana e meia finalizei cinco diários, ainda há dezenas deles. Todos são chatos e revoltantes, o modo como aquele crápula agia, tudo por poder, o modo como tratou sua filha, sua família, por dinheiro... Argh!

Se eu pudesse, não tomaria café da manhã e dormiria até muito mais tarde, minha cabeça dói, mas meus pais estão me observando devido a minha má alimentação, não posso abaixar a guarda.

Levantei-me com muita dificuldade, Jane me colocou um vestido até a altura do joelho, com dois babados, com uma estampa florida bem sutil; Brassy prendeu meu cabelo em um coque alto e fez minha maquiagem apenas para me fazer parecer bem; Leslye não estava, então eu mesma coloquei um brinco com um brilhante pequeno e uma pulseira de brilhantes pequena; decidi não passar perfume.

Minha enxaqueca piorou e não consegui comer, nem prestar atenção ao meu redor, até o barulho do canudo enquanto sugava o suco de morango me incomodava.

-Posso ir para o meu quarto? Estou com dor de cabeça, muita dor de cabeça, quero descansar um pouco...

-Se alimente mais.

-Não quero, por favor. Pai, esta doendo, só gostaria de me deitar novamente, depois me alimentarei melhor.

-Vá querida, depois irei te olhar - minha mãe disse compreendendo.

Começou a ficar difícil de manter meus olhos abertos, pela primeira vez me senti cansada, mas desta vez o cansaço de tudo recaiu sobre mim, meu corpo amoleceu. Respirei fundo e tentei me levantar, me apoiei no encosto da cadeira e depois de dois passos meus joelhos fraquejaram e caí.

-Melanie! –estava tudo girando, ouvi os gritos de meus pais e muitas cadeiras arrastando no chão, estava tudo escuro, senti mãos tentando me erguer, abri os olhos e mesmo com tudo confuso consegui ver que era Maxon, ele colocou um de meus braços em seu pescoço e segurou minha mão, com a outra segurou minha cintura e logo estava em seu colo. Nada era nítido, apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito e a levantei, seus lindos fios loiros foram a última coisa que consegui ver.

Acordei com um pulo, e olhei em volta confusa. Minha mãe foi a primeira a se aproximar - Esta tudo bem, você passou mal, estamos no consultório médico - disse com as mãos espalmadas como se acalmasse uma fera. Tentei me mover, mas algo muito estranho me deteve, observei, tinha uma agulha dentro do meu braço!

-Tirei isso do meu braço! –ordenei.

-Lá vamos nós... –suspirou Maxon, eu o fitei.

-Querida, não pode tirar.

Olhei ao meu redor, a luz me incomodou, era tudo muito claro, muito branco, meu pai estava em pé a alguns centímetros de meus pés junto a uma poltrona cinza-escuro e Maxon encostado a uma mesa de madeira. Vi uma mulher entrando, vestida de branco.

-Você! Tire isso do meu braço! É uma ordem, agora!–esbravejei quando ela me olhou confusa.

-Não a escute, pode continuar seu trabalho –meu pai me ignorou, então resolvi agir, tirei o maldito objeto eu mesma, rapidamente.

-Melanie Grace, eu disse não! –minha mãe tentou brigar comigo.

-Ela precisa mesmo disso? –meu pai perguntou com um suspiro, a mulher balançou a cabeça em um sim e me encolhi quando os vi se aproximando.

-Certo. Coloque de volta.

Minha mãe se afastou, tentei me debater, gritei, mas meu pai é um homem forte e eu estava muito cansada, sem forças, ele separou meus braços e com a ajuda da enfermeira os amarrou em cada lado da maca, e depois a agulha foi colocada dentro de mim novamente, desta vez no braço esquerdo.

Tentei de todas as maneiras me livrar, gritei, esbravejei, me mexi, aquilo era forte, depois de horas intermináveis o doutor Ashlar apareceu e sentou-se em sua mesa, fazendo com que Maxon se posicionasse ao lado de meu pai.

-Não tenho boas notícias. Vossa Alteza está com uma grave anemia e uma fortíssima infecção. Há várias maneiras de tratamento, gostaria de saber por qual seguiremos.

-A mais rápida –meu pai decidiu.

-Prepare este antibiótico e pegue esta vitamina –observei atentamente o médico dar um papel para a enfermeira, se levantou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos –Serão duas injeções, uma intravenosa e outra intra-muscular, depois faremos mais alguns exames para averiguar a situação e darei novas informações.

-Não, quero remédios –disso mecanicamente, tentando me manter calma.

-Doutor, onde e qual será a primeira injeção?

-A primeira será o antibiótico por via intravenosa. Prefiro tirar as amarras, pois logo será a da vitamina, nas nádegas. Posso chamar algumas enfermeiras para segurá-la.

-Não será preciso, podemos cuidar de nossa princesinha. Venha, querida.

Eles tiraram as amarras e o soro. Me sentei e permaneci imóvel, olhei para o Maxon e para meu pai que me explodia com os olhos, comecei a me desesperar , minha respiração se tornou rápida e curta, arrisquei olhar para meu pai novamente e ele levantou as sobrancelhas. Abracei minhas pernas e me escondi entre os joelhos.

-Mãe eu não quero, por favor.

-Venha, ou seu pai irá buscá-la –olhei para meu irmão pedindo ajuda, ele levantou as mãos como se dissesse que desta vez eu estava sozinha. Então meu pai ameaçou dar um passo e sei que seria bem pior.

-Mãe! –falei fino com o choro entalado, fui o mais devagar possível e me sentei no colo de minha mãe.

-Maxon faça algo de útil e segure o rosto da sua irmã!

-Não! –gritei, meu irmão virou meu rosto para o lado direito e segurou minha mão, eu não podia ver nada, foi mais assustador, podia sentir as mãos do meu pai segurando meu braço firme e estendido, podia sentir a agulha penetrando e foi quando me debati mais ainda.

-Filha pare com esses escândalos, você já é uma moça –minha mãe disse doce e me beliscou levemente, depois abraçou meu tronco, só pude gritar e chorar quando senti o líquido espesso se alastrando e ardendo.

Eles me fizeram carinho, minha mãe me deu dezenas de beijos, como se resolvesse alguma coisa e meu pai veio com uma notícia mais assustadora.

-Amberly, eu irei segurá-la na próxima, com licença.

-Pai não!

-Filha...

-Por favor, eu não quero! –finalmente consegui me soltar e tentei me distanciar, tentei correr, mas alguém me segurou e me puxou com força, quando caí sentada na cadeira percebi que era meu pai e me debati, soquei, fiz de tudo para sair dali. De repente ele me soltou, corri para a maca, meu pai estava furioso.

-Amberly. Maxon. Saiam.

-Pai.

-Não vou me repetir.

Minha mãe pegou no braço do meu irmão, sorriu e saiu.

-O que preciso fazer para segurá-la?

-Sente-se e apóie os pés no chão, deite-a em seu colo e prenda as pernas dela com as suas.

-Certo. Quando estivermos prontos, lhe chamarei, se for possível, apenas você.

Então me vi sozinha com meu pai e não sabia mais o que me causava medo, eu parecia uma criança assustada, há quanto tempo eu não me sentia como uma criança.

-Não me importo com seus gritos, com seus esperneios, você é uma princesa, comporte-se como uma e esta crescida para medos idiotas como este! Eu sou seu pai, seu rei,eu exijo respeito! Não irei permitir que tente me morder! –eu tentei morder meu pai, hilário.

-Já disse que não quero, parem de tentar me obrigar, chega! –como um reflexo me encolhi, sua mão agarrou meu queixo.

-Menina insolente! Pare de testar minha paciência, não quero pôr minhas mãos em você hoje. Podemos fazer do modo fácil ou difícil, deite-se.

Vi meu pai ficar desatento e corri, mas ele conseguiu me jogar na maldita poltrona, o observei desafivelar seu cinto, dobrou, engoli em seco e ouvi os golpes, então abri os olhos,não foi em mim, foi na maca.

-Tente fugir novamente e a próxima será você –gesticulou com o cinto e o colocou de volta nas presilhas da calça – levante-se.

Levantei-me e ele se sentou, não queria apanhar, não hoje. Ele me jogou sobre seu colo e prendeu minhas pernas como o médico disse, meu vestido caiu em cima de minha cabeça, meus cabelos se tornaram uma confusão, os tirei da frente do meu rosto, ele segurou firme a minha cintura, senti uma mão mexer em mim e senti uma brisa, eu estava exposta, tentei colocar minha lingerie de volta, mas ele pegou minha mão direita e a colocou em baixo de sua perna e tampou minha boca para abafar os gritos e chamar o médico.

Senti algo gelado, não tinha nenhuma maneira de impedir, só pude gritar, soltei um grito estridente quando tudo estava feito, meu pai colocou minha roupa, me virou de frente, e ensopei seu terno, ele dizia coisas reconfortantes, mas não prestei atenção pois estava com raiva. Então Maxon e Amberly entraram. Maxon depois me ajudou a levantar para me deitar na maca, antes de o soro ser colocado de volta, minhas criadas me colocaram um roupão, estava começando a ficar sonolenta, principalmente porque Maxon não saia do meu lado e me fazia carinho.

-Amberly, eu preciso que resolva umas coisas para mim, Maxon vá ficar com a Elite e ajude sua mãe no que ela precisar. Eu ficarei com Melanie - olhei para Maxon e fitei meu pai preocupada.

Maxon beijou minha testa e sussurrou um "cuidado", depois foi a vez de minha mãe e ela sussurrou um "comporte-se".

-Filha, aproveitarei que o medico esta aqui e faremos o exame que adiamos –meu pai disse enquanto o médico e a enfermeira entravam.

-Não. Não preciso, estou bem.

-Melanie.

-Você não está preocupado comigo, está preocupado se ainda valho alguma coisa, se ainda posso servir como mercadoria de troca, não vou permitir.

-Cale-se!

-Você não e Gregory Illea, e não sou a filha dele! Não sou um pedaço de carne a ser negociado, não vou permitir que me sujeite a isso! –elevei meu tom de voz.

-Melanie basta! –meu pai gritou para ser superior no diálogo.

-E por causa do medico? Doutor Ashlar saia, a conversa será longa...

-Não. Fique. Melanie eu sou seu pai. Preocupo-me sim! A minha filha ficou desaparecida por três anos! Voltou doente. Conheço-te desde que nasceu, sei quando esta mentindo. Mas não vou obrigá-la a me dizer, descobrirei sozinho o que aconteceu com você. Tenho direito a exigir que este exame seja feito, você querendo ou não! Eu mando em você! Doutor pode começar.

Os observei calçarem as luvas, pegarem pomadas, estetoscópios, todo tipo de medicamento e objeto, e se aproximaram, abracei minhas pernas e comecei a gritar, a chutar, então veio meu pai e os ajudou a me amarrar.

-Cansei dos gritos dela, estão me dando dor de cabeça, dopem-na.

Prepararam a medicação e quando a enfermeira estava pronta para aplicar-la decidi ir para o método fácil, estava cansada.

-Não! Não será preciso, eu deixo, eu deixo, eu me comporto, mas pai, saia por favor.

-Estarei ali fora caso precise, doutor.

-Podem me desamarrar.

-Podemos começar?

-Sim, mas deixe minhas costas fora deste exame.E... Use isto aqui –apontei para o acesso em minha veia –para me fazer dormir, estou cansada, só quero dormir um pouco e, não quero ver seja la o que for fazer comigo.

-Sim Alteza.

A enfermeira diminuiu a medicação e a aplicou, aos poucos fiquei sonolenta, meus olhos pesaram de cansaço, me aconcheguei nas almofadas que Brassy me trouxe e finalmente, adormeci.


	7. Chapter 7

Faz alguns dias que estou em meu quarto, possuo uma enfermeira particular e o médico vem-me ver pelo menos duas vezes ao dia. Minha mãe e meu pai sempre vêm se certificar de que estou me alimentando e me comportando, e a noite todos janta comigo. Amanhã irei refazer os exames, espero que esteja melhor, não agüento mais o acesso intravenoso em minha mão e não quero mais injeções.

Alguém bateu na porta e revirei os olhos pedindo aos céus que não fossem alguém da Elite, aquelas meninas são muito irritantes, sempre tentando me agradar e meu irmão.

-Com licença, princesa Melanie – era América! Com um carrinho cheio de comida.

-Diga que minha única visitante de hoje será você?

-As outras queriam ajudá-la a se alimentar. Temos uma variedade de pratos com frutas e legumes, o que será?

-Legumes.

-Uma torta, um creme, ou legumes com peixe?

-O menos pior será o creme, por favor.

Brassy e Jane me ajudaram a levantar e colocaram sobre mim uma bandeja, América me deu o creme, uma colher e suco de laranja. Comi a metade e me senti cheia, limpei a boca, sorri e quando ia dar a Brassy a bandeja, América me interrompeu.

-Não, não, mais um pouquinho.

-América, eu estou satisfeita.

-Só mais um pouquinho e digo a sua mãe que não sobrou nada do creme.

-Irá mentir para a rainha? Que ultraje! –fiz como se estivesse chocada e ela riu.

Comi mais uma colher, América sorriu e levantou as sobrancelhas para que eu continuasse, comi mais três, e senti uma dor tremenda e o vômito veio à garganta, levantei a cabeça, levei as mãos á boca e respirei fundo, meus olhos lacrimejaram.

-Foi ótima, muito bem-ela estendeu as mãos e dei a ela o prato, Jane veio e pegou a bandeja, pegou o copo de suco, mas fiz que não e ela suspirou e sorriu, América pegou outra colher e comeu o resto do creme.

-Estava maravilhosa –eu ri – como a senhorita esta?

-Aos poucos me sinto mais disposta, ontem senti um pouco de enjoou e tontura, mas já estou melhor, estou recebendo muita atenção, um pouco indesejada. Clarkson vem o tempo todo me ver –América mordeu os lábios e desviou o olhar –Sei o que pode estar pensando, mas Clarkson não é o pior pai do mundo, ele é rei e pai, são duas tarefas difíceis de realizar e conciliar, minha mãe diz que ele tenta, não teve bons exemplos de pais. E eu nunca fui fácil, ultrapassava todos os limites, até a doce Amberly já me beliscou e puxou minha orelha –ela arregalou os olhos e ri –eu era terrível, Maxon se meteu em tantas confusões por minha causa, até já perdemos acordos. Clarkson teve de inventar algo para me fazer dar paz por um tempo, eu virava um anjo. Por eu ser menina, ele me trata com menos severidade, ele realmente tenta ser um pai, principalmente desde que voltei - sempre o odiei por tudo o que fez, mas ele é meu pai e durante esses dias em que esteve comigo, tentou deixar de lado um pouco o papel de rei, ele esta tentando, antes eu já teria apanhado, mas ele apenas me deu alguns avisos como "não abuse de minha paciência"; "Melanie"; "por favor, não me faça pôr as mãos em você"; "não seja insolente". Desde o momento em que ele me segurou para a maldita injeção tivemos nossos momentos de paternidade, comecei a sentir algo diferente por ele.

Parei de sentir algo entrando em minhas veias e vi sangue no acesso.

-Jane!

-Estou indo! –ela gritou de dentro do meu closet e então veio correndo - Sim?

-Chame a enfermeira. Meu soro acabou –mas logo a mesma entrou –Ótimo. Podemos tirar isso? Estendi meu braço com a palma da mão para baixo.

-Sim, para amanhã fazermos exames e precisarei tirar sua temperatura –mostrou um termômetro e abri a boca, estava com um pouco de febre e ela me permitiu tomar um comprimido e depois tirou o acesso intravenoso.

Eu e América ficamos conversando por um bom tempo sobre as bajulações da Elite. Celeste gosta de moda e fofocas, assim como eu, então conversávamos sobre isso e ela me espionava para Maxon! Elise fazia tudo o que eu mandava, nem minhas criadas me deixavam tratar-las assim, foi muito divertido! Mas Leslye depois me advertiu. Kriss me sondou para saber mais de Maxon, ela até tentou saber o que houve comigo nos três anos, não falei nem para minha família sobre o assunto!

Anoiteceu e América teve de se retirar, mas esbarrou em uma cadeira e a caixa que continha os diários caiu, alguns caíram abertos e ela se abaixou para pegá-los, me desesperei.

-Não! Não toque nisto! –gritei.

-Me-me desculpe Melanie, eu...

-América, desculpe, mas são os diários de Gregory Illea, por favor, se afaste, se meu pai souber...

-Ah sim, me desculpe, com licença. Tenha uma boa noite.

-Obrigada, você também, diga às meninas que eu estou melhorando e que podem voltar a seus afazeres, mas você é bem-vinda para me visitar.

-Sim, senhora, com licença - ela riu.

Brassy organizou todos e resolvi ler, me distrair, pois logo terá uma das maiores batalhas: o jantar.

Comi um pedaço de torta de mação inteiro como entrada, eu não sei se agüentaria o prato principal.

-Melanie, coma mais - disse meu pai quando viu meu bife quase intocado, mas a salada e os legumes eu comi quase tudo.

-Estou cheia, obrigada.

-Melanie eu não perguntei se esta satisfeita, coma mais - desviei o olhar.

-Filha você precisa se alimentar. Se não irá demorar par se curar - disse minha mãe.

-Por favor, não me obriguem, eu estou tentando, América me fez uma visita, pergunte a ela, me alimentei bem.

-Querida só mais um pouco.

-Já disse que estou satisfeita.

-Melanie, mais, coma.

-Por favor, parem de me pressionar, eu realmente estou tentando me alimentar bem, mas não consigo! –levantei-me da cadeira – E também estou tentando esquecer o que aconteceu comigo, mas vocês não permitem! Querem saber os mínimos detalhes, querem que eu me lembre de antes de tudo, eu bati a cabeça! Ainda está confuso! Por favor, eu... Peça a sua queridinha Kriss que pare de importunar! Com suas perguntas sobre você e sobre o que aconteceu comigo –apontei para Maxon que continuava em silêncio –querem saber porquê eu não consigo comer o considerável suficiente para vocês?

Tomei fôlego e pensei antes de falar, uma palavra errada.

-Eu vivi com Seis, Cinco e Quatro. Eu nunca ficava sozinha para minha proteção, pois às vezes eu acordava sem saber para que servia uma pasta de dente. Era uma pessoa a menos trabalhando, uma boca a mais para alimentar, as famílias eram grandes, eles queriam deixar de comer para me dar. Mas eu nunca permiti, então tínhamos muitas refeições e comíamos pouco, ou comíamos muito em poucas refeições. Apenas quando fui morar com uma família de Quatro que a situação melhorou. A primeira família que me ajudou, a menina que me encontrou pertencia à casta Seis, eu até aprendi o trabalho deles, agricultores, era divertido, ou ajudava nas tarefas domésticas, eles fizemos muito por mim, me salvaram, o máximo que eu podia fazer era ajudar no que fosse possível. Os cinco por trabalharem para ricos, em festas, darem aulas. Me deram aulas de etiqueta, me ensinaram a sentar, a me alimentar e outras coisas. Por isso eu fiz questão de que os recompensassem, eles se sacrificaram por mim, quero que mudem a casta deles para a maior possível, que mudem de nome, assim que for possível.

-Você se portou como uma Sete? –levantou-se meu pai.

-Sim, não me arrependo e faria de novo caso seja preciso. Castas é apenas um rótulo ridículo! Eu fiz o que julguei ser o certo para meu povo. Não consigo me alimentar, pois me acostumei a comer pouco, não será de um dia para o outro que retornarei com os velhos hábitos. Já disse que estou satisfeita e não comerei mais. Não vão me obrigar, com licença, darei uma volta.

-Sente-se! Não quer comer? Tudo bem, mas deste quarto você não sai, torça para que amanhã seus exames estejam melhores.

Sentei-me curvada e cruzei os braços.

-Melanie! –soltei meus braços, apoiei minhas mãos em meu colo e me sentei corretamente.

-Satisfeito, meu rei?

-Você não levanta desta cadeira enquanto não comer tudo e beber o suco. Não estou com brincadeiras.

Meu irmão tentou descontrair perguntando sobre o trabalho, meu pai me fuzilava com os olhos, sorte a minha que Maxon era quem estava ao meu lado.

Todos comeram e só faltava eu, Maxon olhou para o relógio e meu pai disse que ele poderia ir, ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e um na testa de minha mãe.

-Boa noite filho.

-Boa noite pai.

Depois de um tempo só faltava o suco, minha mãe quase bocejou.

-Amberly vá descansar, sei que não se sentiu bem hoje. Eu fico com ela.

Vi minha mãe indo embora, e então meu pai se aproximou e agarrou minha orelha e a puxou para cima, me levantei um pouco para amenizar a dor e segurei sua mão.

-Lembre-se de quem você é e quem eu sou.

Então ele me soltou, permaneceu ao meu lado, pegou o copo com o canudo e o aproximou de minha boca, mas a virei e ele puxou novamente minha orelha.

-Vamos logo com isso, beba que você precisa descansar.

Coloquei a boca no canudo e suguei, mas meu estômago estava muito cheio.

-Melanie mais.

-Pai. –disse quase chorando.

Suguei novamente e quase vomitei, ele largou o copo na mesa, e acariciou minhas costas, ainda faltavam uns três dedos da vitamina.

Ele beijou minha cabeça, me deu boa noite e saiu, mas antes disse que na próxima eu não teria escapatória. Leslye me preparou para dormir enquanto Brassy e Jane organizavam meu quarto.


End file.
